A Thousand Petals
by withloveagain
Summary: A prophecy dictated she was destined to be his bride and bring the Empire to prosperity, but she finds herself standing before him, humiliated, as she readies herself to be executed at his command. However, fate willed by the gods gives her the opportunity to go back and change her fate.
1. Prologue

A Thousand Petals

Prologue

The chill in the air was icy. This years winter was biting, and cruel. The crowd stood in eerie silence as they watched with a blank, emotionless expression with each strand of pink hair that fell loosely to the ground.

The guard, he was tall, muscular, clothed in armor. He used a knife to brutally cut pink hair, an example had to be made. Yet, her shoulders were back, her posture upright, as emerald never left ebony. She was sending him a message.

 _No matter how many times, you cut me down, I will never stop loving you._

She prayed her message to him was sent, but he looked at her, turned his gaze to the woman beside him, only to look back at her with utter disgust.

 _How did it come to this?_

She thought, _I was destined to be your empress...I was born to love you...is that the only crime I have committed? Loving you my entire life only to be considered as a bother to you...?_

Her voice pained, full of anguish as the man, seated above the platform stared down at her. His raven hair spiked back, strands of hair framing the side of his face, there was no empathy for him to give as he lifted his right, White gloved hand in the air, a signal for the guard to commence.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the public" the guard began as he read out the royal degree. Tears fell from emerald. "We are gathered together to witness the public execution of Sakura Haruno, Queen of the empire for the attempted assassination of the Emperor, the Sun and Moon of the Empire." The guard continued speaking, but emerald continued to stare at ebony, hundreds of tears spilling. He, a man, who showed love and kindness to every individual but her since they were children, _What did I ever do to you Sasuke?_

She held in her cry, as the guard pressed her roughly forward over the guillotine. " She will thus be stripped of her title, fortune, status, and be recognized in history as a traitor of the Empire, and the Haruno estate and lands will be confiscated by the Empire, and Haruno Sakura will be sentenced to death by decapitation." The guard put down the royal scroll as the degree was concluded. She shut her eyes in time as the guard on her right side freed the blade hovering above her.

 _If...if I could go back back in time I would promise to never fall in love with you..._

 _authors note: I got very inspired and im 100% certain I will finish this story like im aready working on the first official chapter! I hope people still read Naruto fanfiction lol ! I hope you enjoyed this prologue! read and review :)_


	2. Beginning

A Thousand Petals

 _I wrot_ e _your name on my heart before I engraved it in my soul_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _15 years ago_

"Your Majesty, the Sun and Moon of the Empire we have received a prophecy from the temple given by the Oracle" A eunuch, wearing white robes with gold swirl designs approached, cautiously, inside the massive throne room. The room was white and gold. A total of twelve chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Each hung in perfect alignment, each row of crystals never moved. Thirty pillars adored the left and right side of the throne room, each pillar held a small gold plate with a lit candle. The floor was a ruby color, polished so intensely a person's reflection could be seen.

At the back of the Throne room Emperor Fugaku Uchiha, recognized as the sun and moon of the Konoha Empire sat upright upon his golden throne. His hands decorated In rings of gold, silver, emerald, and rubies. He wore gold and purple robes with massive belts of gold adorned with pearls and precious stones. His gold shoes were shown under his robes and garments.

Fugaku, the Emperor, held his scepter in his right hand, his gold crown upon his head, dark ebony eyes staring uncaringly at the man who bowed before him. "What does the prophecy dictate eunuch?" His voice was cold as winter, echoed.

"The prophecy, your majesty, dictates that a woman of the rose will be born this year, it has been foretold by the Oracle she will bring prosperity, wealth, and peace to the Empire sire. A bride for the lesser sun and moon, or a great darkness should consume his soul...and a thousand petals shall fall and create a great rift that will cause the end of the great Uchiha reign" the eunuch kept his head bowed as he relayed the message.

Fugaku, eyes blaring the color of scarlet, mouth turned upside. "A bride for which of my sons exactly eunuch? Sasuke, who has just been born or Itachi, my heir?"

"The Oracle did not specify your Majesty." The Eunuch was dismissed with not a word but a simple hand motion. Fugaku stared as the eunuch backed away to exit the room. His cold calculating eyes watching every step as his mind focused back on the words spoke from the Oracle.

"Shisui" The Emperor called forth and immediately a young man, no more than ten appeared. His hair spiked upward, he wore silver and black armor foretelling his high rank among the Uchiha guard. He knelt before the Emperor, right knee up, and his right armor covered arm rested against his chest.

"You called for me Great Sun and Moon of the Empire." He spoke, head bowed.

"Tell me Shisui, has General Kizashi Haruno's wife born her child yet?" His scepter no longer in his hand, both palms rested on the arm rest of his throne.

"I believe General Haruno has taken leave due to his wife suddenly going into labor in the middle of night. He was not present for training this morning but will give word once he attends to personal affairs."

"Retrieve General Haruno, his wife, and new born for me. Have them present before me within the hour."

"With all due respect Great Sun and Moon" Shisui began "Mebuki just gave birth it is unwise for her to move so"

"I gave an order Shisui do not have me repeat myself. Now go." His voice was firm, cold, and loud. The sharpness in his dismissal did not go unnoticed as Shisui bowed in silence and quickly removed himself from the throne.

.

.

.

.

The coronation of Konoha's 21st Emperor had begun. The crows gathered outside of the palace as they yelled out their excitement for the coronation of the youngest prince of the Empire.

"Long live the Emperor!"

"Long live the Empress!"

Black and red flags were held by the Uchiha guard as the Emperor and Empress made way. Both wore robes of silver and purple, a break of tradition from the pasts black and red. The Emperor and Empress stared at each other with longing In their eyes, a clear representation of adoring and love. They held hands as they walked together.

"Aren't they a match made by the gods in heaven" two women spoke unknown to them, the woman who had been trained and brought up since birth to be his Empress, but has been cast to the rank of Queen, stood behind them.

"The Empire will surely flourish now that the Emperor has finally met his Empress!" The women cheered. The Queen stood tall and proud but her eyes betrayed what she felt inside. Her hands laced together in front as she watched with longing, the man she had loved her entire life choose someone other than her to take the place that was rightfully her.

" _Sasuke..:"_ She remembered the late Emperor's words. " _He will need you one day my dear...he's just blinded by the rage of his brothers betrayal to the Empire."_ The late Emperor was a proud man, cold in many ways, but he was one of the few who ever showed her kindness.

" _I wrote his name on my heart your majesty the day I was told he would be my husband...when I saw him for the first time as children many moons ago I engraved his name in my soul...a thousand lifetimes may pass and I will choose him again and again"_

" _My...what a confident Queen to be you are, and a fine future Empress, mother to the Empire, you will one day make. Sasuke will come around child. Trust the words, not of a Emperor, but of a father. You,Sakura,are the light he needs."_

"I'm sorry to have you down Fugaku." Sakura closer her eyes as tears fell. "I am not the light he needs."

.

.

.

.

"Wow! Your hair is so pretty! I have never seen that shade of pink before! Is it natural?" The Empress, wearing a red gown, her red hair flowing down bound by a single gold clip.

"Yes Empress Karin dear moon of the Empire. My name is Sakura Arista La Haruno." Sakura bowed.

"So your Sakura! I hope we can be good friends. I don't know anyone around here my age so this is great I'm so excited!" Head still bowed, Sakura couldn't see the bright smile on Karin's face.

"I'm honored your majesty" among nobles only good friends call each other by their given names. This woman has been taking basic etiquette lessens for awhile and still doesn't know simple manners...how could she be the mother of the Empire?

"Please don't call me that, call me Karin." Empress Karin smiles widely as brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear showing off her rose designed earrings.

 _That place should have been mine..._

 **Konoha's Empire has a strong and proud history that has lasted thousands of years. The 20th Emperor , Fugaku Uchiha, was perfect and had ruled generously. However, his only flaw, was that by the third year of his reign he had no heir to the throne.**

 **The royal palace grew dim with worry over the matter until Empress Mikoto gave birth to a son, Itachi Uchiha, by his fourth year. Overjoyed, he had a son, none had expected he would have another son six years later. Another prince, known as Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **The Emperor grew stern, raising his sons to be soldiers. The strongest would become the next Emperor until the Oracle's divine message foretold the birth of the prince's partner, who would bring prosperity, wealth and peace to the Empire. And a daughter of the Haruno family, the day of the Oracle's message was foretold, was born.**

 **The Haruno family was the only family that had aided in contributing to the foundation of the Uchiha Empire, so no one doubted that the girl was foretold partner of the prince. From the moment she learned how to walk the girl trained to be an Empress without any room for freedom.**

 **During the youngest princes twelfth birthday, Crown Prince Itachi Uchiha, betrayed the Konoha Empire by conspiring against the Emperor. His betrayal led to the Konoha Empire loosing a war that massacred several men, women and children. Before he could be sentenced Itachi disappeared and has never been seen again.**

 **After Emperor Fugaku Uchiha passed away many years later, Prince Sasuke Uchiha became the 21st Emperor. Once crowned the girl waited knowing he would come for her and soon become his Empress. However, the unexpected happened, an unexpected turn events she never saw coming. While Emperor Sasuke was waking in the royal gardens a mysterious girl appeared over the lake. She had dark red hair, glasses, and a curious appearance.**

 **The temple was thrown into chaos at the sudden appearance of the woman, who was clearly from another world. This the eunuch's from the temple offered another interpretation to the prophecy given by the Oracle, naming the woman as the princes true partner. And so the woman named Karin was worshipped as the Empress beloved moon of the Empire instead.**

 **Authors note: got my Inspiration from a manga I read. This story will adapt to some of it but will take on its own spin. Read and review please!**


End file.
